customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Blast
Tim Blast was a hero built in the Breakout era and now leader of the Backup team. History Like most of the other heroes, Tim Blast was created in the assembly tower with the breakout upgrade and was immediately assigned to catch a villain, called Shockiburst, now known as Shaun Burst in Hero Factory. However, it was easy for him to cuff him because he surrendered, but he never knew his intentions of joining Hero Factory. When Tim Blast got back to Hero Factory, he was then called to receive a bio-mechanical upgrade which lets him have a mind of his own. Then, he created the Backup team and shortly after the creation of this team, two veteran heroes and one rookie hero joined in, which were Shaun Burst, Jake Bulk and Zane Fire. Since then, the Backup team started to go on backup missions and sometimes even assigned missions (Assigned missions means they are assigned to do so rather than sent to other heroes and hero teams as reinforcements). The two missions that heroes heard of them being assigned to do so were Rock Falland Trails Of Fire. These are Tim Blast's members: *Shaun Burst : The hero who used to be a villain. *Zane Fire: Used to be an undercover hero, working for Daz, a MOC made by Blazingturtle31. *Jake Bulk : Younger brother of Bulk. Quotes Abilities and Traits Tim Blast, as the name suggests, shoots at things quite quickly. In fact, sometimes even faster than his team members. Peronality Tim Blast is a hero who has a strong sense of justice, and will do anything to bring down villains on the loose. Having a close bond with Lucas Stormer, he will do whatever it takes to protect him forever, even if it costs his life. He has also spent a lot of time training the young rookie, Shaun Burst, who used to be a villain and train him to gain the veteran status. He is patient in training rookies, protective of his teammates and friends and has a strong sense of justice, which makes him the perfect leader. Weapons Laser gun: This gun has a sharp accuracy when it comes to shooting. It also causes smooth but very sharp cuts like the laser cutter used on Nex. Tank arm: N/A Plasma gun: Last seen on Breakout heroes. So far, only Blast and Jake Bulk has this gun in the brain attack form. Riffle: A quick, fast gun for shooting villains. This gun doesn't really have a good accuracy, but if the wielder wields it correctly, it can pack quite a punch. Although this has unlimited ammo, he would prefer the laser gun as its accuracy is better. Appearance *Rock fall *Trails of fire Stats Maximum stats of 20 Trivia *Tim Blast is also on http://aceswan.blogspot.sg/2012/11/lego-hero-factory-moc-tim-blast.html *Tim Blast is just my so called 'attempt' to make Splitface turn into a hero. Category:Good Characters Category:Red Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Gunmetal Grey Heroes Category:User:LegoFan52 Category:Backup Team